


I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel.

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr tries to be patient with his boyfriend's flights of passion- he really does.</p><p>This becomes significantly harder when the Schuyler Sisters invite him to be a leader in their Girl Scout Troop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The proposition

Aaron groaned, rolling over to glare at the man laying in bed next to him, face lit up by the phone he was relentlessly tapping away on, "It's 3 AM, Alex. Who is even awake enough to attempt to read everything you're sending them."

"I'll have you know she texted me first!" It was slightly snappy, but the smile on Alex's face lightened the impact.

The idea of women texting his boyfriend, especially after bar close, wasn't something that made him feel comfortable though, "She who?"

"Angelica. She and Eliza want to start a girl scout troop but they need a third leader."

It was way too early to be having a conversation, but considering his alarm was going to go off in two hours and it was unlikely he'd feel anymore well rested then, Aaron propped himself up to look at Alex, "So what? They're asking if you know any women who might be interested? I feel like Angelica is more connected than you are on that side."

Alex sat his phone down long enough to give Burr a look, "No. They're asking me to be the third leader."

Well, that hadn't been what Burr was expecting, "They do realize realize that you... aren't a girl... right?"

"Leaders don't have to be all women. Male leaders are just... a little more rare. Angelica thinks it'll be a good way to show the girls that there are men out there who support them in becoming whatever they want. If Lafayette wasn't over in France, I think she'd be all over them. A male troop leader? Edgy. A gender-fluid one? They'd have the most progressive girl scout troop in our area."

Burr rubbed at his face, "Please tell me you aren't actually considering going through with this."

It seemed Alex had similarly abandoned the idea of getting any more sleep, as he climbed out of bed and was searching for something to wear, "You care if I turn on the light?"

Aaron nodded, flinching slightly as it came on, "That didn't answer my question, Alex."

Alexander stopped, shirt half buttoned, "Aaron! These are the minds of the next generation! Imagine what lessons we can impart of them! Little Girls! Empowerment! Business sense! Social Service! Eliza is already reaching out to local groups to see who all is willing to work with the troop. She's hoping to do something with the homeless shelter, and maybe the senior citizen home. Maybe something with the foster care system if we can get the right strings pulled."

Any hope of sleep gone, Aaron got up, walking barefoot throughout the room to head towards the kitchen to get the coffee pot going. When he realized that Alexander was following after him, he called back, "I thought girl scouts was just... ya know... cookies and crafts? Maybe some manners and etiquette type things. Little girls in pretty dresses for daddy-daughter tea."

They'd come a long way in their relationship, because instead of tearing him a new one,  Alex only huffed, "Ideas like that are what hold it back. The Girl Scouts have been doing plenty of progressive things but people only want to pay attention when they're selling cookies. Did you know that most of the women in congress were scouts?"

Even as tired as he was, Burr couldn't help smile as he fixed two cups of coffee, shoving one towards his pacing boyfriend, "I take it that Angelica told you that little fact."

"Angelica just wanted to make sure that I was well informed before I made my decision," Alex defended, propping himself up on the kitchen counter, "Come on.. It'll be fun."

Aaron gave him a look, sighing, "Alex, all three of you already work full time. You pull more all-nighters than any adult man should."

"Aaron!  If we go the rest of our lives just working for a paycheck, what is the point of being alive. We need to help shape the next generation! We need to help shape the world we're in for the next generation! Can you really tell me that if you had a little girl you wouldn't want her to involved in a troop? A small group of girls being guided by people whose only goal is to help make them better people. Would you not want the world to change for her?"

It was obviously not worth the argument, "Just please try to be mindful of your partner sleeping next time. Not all of us are revving for a revolution at 3 AM."


	2. Working out the details

"-all I'm saying. If we're going to do this, we need to do it right. I want to make sure that all the girls feel properly represented. "

Aaron took a deep breath as he closed the door to the house he and Alex shared, before walking towards the living room where Angelica and Alexander were arguing. She must have picked him up after work, because there was no way that this conversation had devolved so far in the ten or so minutes that Alex would have normally gotten home before him. Once Aaron was in full view of the living room, he could see Alex pacing around, flipping rapidly through the book in his hand as Angelica sat on their couch, notebook in her lap.

"I'm not arguing with you there, I just think that we should also focus on tying everything back into badge work. Isn't that one of the main things with girl scouts?", Alexander argued, "Look, here- there's a storytelling badge. And of course we can... smudge things. Supposed to teach about art? We can teach about art they aren't going to learn in school and about communities they wouldn't already be exposed to. We can get racial representation tied into all sorts of things."

Angelica gave him a long look, "I'm not saying that you're wrong. I'm just worried that we'll get busy and forget. I think it needs to be a focus, something we intentionally do rather than accidentally brush against every now and then." 

"Speaking of this storytelling thing, where is Eliza at in terms of the senior citizen home? Don't you think that'd be a great time to talk about storytelling? Help instill in the girls the importance of generational stories." Alex was flipping through the book with more intention now, holding it out to Angelica once he'd found the page.

The woman took it gracefully, tapping at one particular section on the page, "Better yet, we could get the girls to interview them. Lafayette is overseas right now- but we could send them the files and see if they wouldn't be willing to do some editing. I can't imagine it'd be any more work than what they put into that ridiculous youtube channel of theirs."

Apparently, in the midst of his pacing, Aaron had finally come into Alex's line of sight because the man perked up instantly before rushing over, "Come on, Aaron. I know you've got to have some fantastic ideas to throw into the pot as well."

Aaron gave his boyfriend an exasperated look, especially when the man pushed him to sit down in an open chair, only to perch up on the arm of it, "Angelica here is brilliant, as always, but Eliza is feeling a bit under the weather right now and so we're having to do this planning session alone. They said that we can do our training next month and have a troop set up by the beginning of the school year! Eliza already has her first aid and cpr training, being a nurse and all- but I think me and Angelica are going to do the outdoors part. Thankfully it doesn't have to be done before we get the troop- just before we take the girls on any trips."

"Do you even know the ages that you're to be entrusted with yet?", Aaron asked, trying to gather his facts.

Angelica hummed, "Kitty is just old enough to be a brownie. I hadn't even realized they could join younger or perhaps I would have tried then. We'll most likely have five or six girls around that age."

Aaron wasn't sure how they did it, managed to rope him into reading through the badge book for them, as the two of them debated over introduction activities and how they were going to get the girls to learn each other names. By the time Aaron was done writing out the places where the journey meshed with different badges, as well as making his own small notes about places that they might be able to tie in other meanings to the activities, the pair had moved into the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

"You know, Angelica, if I didn't know better, I'd accuse you of secretly making moves on my partner." Aaron said, leaning against the doorway as he watched them, heads close as they whispered.

Angelica only smiled, "I believe I made my offer a lot more openly. You're the one who said you didn't share."

It was a night that Aaron remembered fondly, though he did often teased the eldest Schuyler sister for her drunken behavior back then. It had been a few years back, when Alex and himself were fresh out of college, and new to the idea of being out. Eliza had insisted that a party should be held to congratulate both their relationship and their diplomas, and everyone had imbibed a bit heavier than they should have. The official most interesting story of the night had been Eliza and Maria making out, but those in the know kept their mouths quiet regarding the fact that the eldest Schuyler had spent almost an hour insisting that Aaron and Alex move in with her. Which would have been fine had she not also been heavily implying that alternative rent payments would be accepted. 

"So how does the picking of girls go? Are they just going to assign random girls to your troop from a pool? Will you have to go to Kitty's school and ask around to see if any of the girls in her class are interested?" Aaron asked as he moved around the room, grabbing a glass before pulling a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"A little of both. I'm already asking around to see if there are any girls her age that we know interested, and then they'll also fill available slots with girls who signed up without a troop in mind. Would you mind pouring me one too, while you're in there?" Angelica said.

A comment came from Alex, and before Burr knew it he was setting three glasses down at the table before disappearing back to the living room to grab the book and notebook he'd stolen from Angelica earlier, "To I went through and did my best to... map out where badges come into the whole journey process. I know you two were arguing about multi-culturalism when I came in, so I even tried to star places that the activities could be altered."

"See! This is why I wanted you to help, "Angelica grinned, "Alex over here would have handed me 10 pieces of paper where he'd have scrawled every stray thought in his head alongside an incredibly messy map that would make sense to no one- much less him. Honestly, I'm not sure that I asked the right man to help. Of course...." 

Her statement hung in the air and Burr shook his head, "Absolutely not. I'm a paralegal, attempting to maintain some sense of peace in my life. If Alex wants to somehow find a way to fit 20+ hours of activity per day into his life, I can't stop him. We both know he's going to do as he pleases with or without my permission and everything goes so much more smoothly if I allow him his space. That being said, I do not have his ability to work tirelessly at all hours and do, on occasion, enjoy being leisurely."

Angelica laughed, "Fine, fine. Though I do think you over-estimate how much time it will take. Promise me that you'll at least help out on occasion- Kitty would be most pleased to see both her Uncles more involved in her life."

"I'm sure Hamilton will rope me into more planning anyway. Just don't expect me to go camping." 

It was Alex's turn to laugh at that, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, "Of course not, babe. We all know how much you hate getting your hands dirty."


	3. Prep-Work

The kitchen was a disaster though perhaps a bit more clean looking since he'd banned Alex from actually help with the cooking process. Instead the man bustled along doing his best to throw away the trash, put used dishes in the sink, and keep all the ingredients in one location as Burr did the hard part. A sliver of him wanted to point out that this was a ridiculous amount of effort to be putting into snacks, the girls were likely too young to appreciate the time and energy that had gone into figuring out snack foods from various countries, and all together too likely to not like most of it. If it weren't for the smile on Alex's face the first time he sipped the coquito, and the fact that even if the children didn't enjoy his hard work, his boyfriend's appreciation was more than apparent, he might have tried again to make Alex see reason there.

Three hours later and the counter was covered in small dishes, banana fritters, some sort of homemade donut that Alex swore had cultural relevance, and small coconut bites that Aaron personally thought were to die for. Alex took up the process of making sure that everything was properly covered and stuck in the refrigerator for the next day before plopping down next to him on the couch, where Aaron had settled down to read.

"So, how mad would you be if I asked what's for dinner?" 

Aaron groaned, elbowing his partner to keep the man from trying to worm his way in between his chest and the book he was reading, " If you're interested in food tonight- you'll have to figure something out yourself."

"We both know you're a better cook than I am," Alex whined.

That was true, of course, but that didn't change the fact that Aaron had spent most of his Sunday helping to prepare food for Alex's troop meeting the next day, "There are like five different food places within three blocks of here. Pick one."

Alex's grumbling while he got up and got ready to leave the house would have been more adorable a few years ago, then again, a few years ago it might have been enough to make Aaron give in and go get something for them to eat himself. But much as the years had taught him when to let Alex follow his flights of passion and when to put on the breaks, they'd also taught him that if he gave in now, there would be no end to Alex sniffling to get out of things. It wasn't that his partner didn't do his fair share around the house, it was just that where he wanted to participate, what he was good at, and what actually needed to be done so often differed. No, the best way to deal with Alex's occasionally whining fits was to let the man sulk, he'd get on with it in his own time.

After a final pout, Aaron watched as Alex left the house, and even he couldn't help but smile fondly at the man. Alex just wouldn't be Alex without trying to get his way. Aaron had almost managed to make it through two chapters when the door swung open again, and Alex came back in bearing Chinese food. Alex disappeared into the kitchen without saying a word, only coming back out when he'd fixed the both of them plates.

Aaron accepted his gratefully, "Thank you. Now that food is in order, both ours and theirs, are you planning on telling me what tomorrow brings?"

It's an opening. Aaron knows that Alex will talk for hours if he's allowed to, but he also knows that Alex is already feeling anxious about what is to come. It's been almost precious to watch the other man pace frantically around the house, pausing here and there to make a note on the game plan for the evening. Alexander Hamilton was an excellent public speaker, had no issue going door to door during campaigns, had led projects with dozens of men and women on his team. He was intelligent and never seemed to run out of ideas. And most obviously, slightly terrified by the mere idea of a group of seven and eight year old girls. 

In between fork fulls of food, Alex spoke, "So, we figured it'd probably take them a few meetings to learn each others names. We were going to make name cards, but then Angelica brought up the fact that her sister Margarita goes by Peggy- so we're going to wait to know what the girls go by before doing anything like that."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at Peggy's real name, but said nothing else of it, "That sounds like a decent course of action. But surely names aren't the only thing on the table."

"Of course not!" It took Alex a moment to swallow, but once he had, he was talking a mile a minute again, " So we have a couple of get to know you games planned? Eliza is picking up a large rope and we're going to go outside and do the thing where like- someone will call something out, and if it applies to them- they'll step to the line. That way they can see the ways that they're similar and different. I really don't know what to do if they get out of hand, Angelica assures me that she has children and as such knows how to deal with groups of them. But I don't have children. We don't have children. And sure, we take care of Kitty now and then, but it isn't like we've ever done so much as host a birthday party for her. I just-"

If Aaron didn't cut him off now, then there was no doubt in his mind that Alex would talk himself into a panic attack, "Breathe. Angelica has to have shared some strategies for dealing with them. Besides, she and Eliza will both be there the whole time. It isn't like you're going to be in a room with them alone. Now, tell me what Angelica has told you."

Alex nodded, obviously trying to recollect everything, "Turn off the lights if they get loud. Separate girls who won't behave. Uh... we're going to teach them a little bit of sign. That way they can wiggle a T and we can nod to send them to the bathroom rather than thinking they're about to ask a question. Ang said the big thing is starting the meetings outside with games/songs so that they can get some of that energy out."

Aaron stood up to throw away his plate, stopping on his way back to rub Alex's shoulders reassuringly, "See, you can handle this. You've taken on Thomas Jefferson, surely you can handle a small group of children."

Aaron was almost back to the bedroom when he heard Alex mutter,"I'll take Thomas Jefferson over the idea of upsetting Ang any day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT:  
> So those of you who follow Lin on twitter may know coquito as a eggnog type alcoholic drink.  
> It was also the beverage I started my troop out on this year- and one of the few hits in terms of all the girls liking it. We did the pumpkin/coconut version and they actually drank all of it. (obvs it was non-alcoholic.)
> 
> fun fact, trying to introduce small children to snacks around the world is a lot more difficult than you image. I feel Burr's pain right here.


	4. The consequences of rowdy behavior.

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing at the lump under the blanket that was his partner. "Love, come on, come out of there."

There was a muffled sound, and Aaron counted down from ten before making a decision. Alex had already been under then for at least an hour, and really, it couldn't have been comfortable to breathe that way. Gripping the edge of the blanket, Aaron asked again before forcefully yanking it back when Alex refused to respond.

It wasn't enough to get Alex out from under it entirely, not with the death grip that he had on the thing, but it did at least reveal his boyfriend's glaring head. Which was ridiculous, really, considering all that Aaron wanted was for Alex to continue to exist on the planet with him. Something that wasn't going to happen if the man suffocated himself to death. Giving him a look, Aaron sat down, and pulled the blanket until it- and Alex- were safely in his lap.

The hair under his fingers was tangled, and Aaron hummed with trying to undo the damage. "I'm pretty sure whatever happened tonight wasn't worth all this fanfare."

"Ang is going to kill me when she finds out. I yelled at a girl, Aaron. You'd have never yelled at a girl."

A single knot gave way, but there were still more a little further up and Aaron focused his attention there. "Angelica doesn't already know?"

Alex twitched. "She might. She wasn't there tonight. It was just me and Eliza and the girls were just really loud, ya know? and Eliza was trying to talk and they kept on interrupting her and oh god Angelica is going to kill me. I should have never yelled. She's going to have to find another troop leader because I'm the worst."

The idea of Angelica of finding a new troop leader wasn't exactly one Aaron was against. As much as Alex seemed to have been enjoying the pet project up until now, it cut into their already slim hours of free time, and Aaron had been feeling... neglected. Not that he had any intention of saying so. And he was above manipulating the situation to get more attention out of his lover, especially when the man was already so distressed.

"So Eliza was trying to talk and they kept talking over her. What did you yell?" Aaron gave up on the tangle, instead moving his hand to stroke along Alex's side in hopes the motion would comfort him.

Alex's fingers were twitching, tapping out nonsensical patterns into the blanket. "Be quiet."

It took him a moment to process that it wasn't a command, but rather what Alex had yelled. At least it hadn't been shut up, or worse. "Okay, so you yelled at the girls to be quiet. Then what happened?"

The body in his lap twisted so that Alex could look up at him. "I don't know what you're asking."

Really, it was a simple question and the man was acting as if he was asking about chemistry. "What happened next? Did the meeting collapse into chaos? Did the children yell back? Did someone cry? You've told me that you yelled like three times, but haven't mentioned anything after that at all."

There was a pause, and Aaron could almost see as Alex went over the memory of the evening in his head. "I guess... the meeting went on just fine after that. Eliza had to flick the lights again two times later, but they settled pretty well."

"Right then," Aaron said, brushing a piece of hair from Alex's face, "So what you're telling me is that the girls were out of line and disrespecting Eliza- not you, but Eliza. And you raised your voice, they listened, no one cried, no one yelled back at you... and yet you're determined that Angelica is planning to kill you in your sleep?"

Honestly, the man worried too much. Aaron could have understood if one of the girls had cried, or had Alex yelled something much less appropriate, but it didn't seem anything had happened to warrant this kind of behavior. "Angelica wouldn't have yelled. You wouldn't have yelled."

That was the second time Alex had brought him into the equation tonight. "That's a very peculiar thing to say considering you've never seen me around children."

"Don't have to see you around children to know that you'd never yell." Alex shot back.

The only thing he could do was raise an eyebrow, "And what leads you to this conclusion?"

"You've never yelled at me. And I'm basically a child." It was said with an air of authority and a serious face that didn't quite match the statement. 

But it was good to know that Alex was at least partially self-aware. "Uh huh. But there's only one of you. You were dealing with multiple little girls. And you were off your game, Angelica usually handles the 'keeping the girls in line' part to my knowledge. I don't think she'd have tolerated them disrespecting her sister any more than you did."

Some of the tension had left Alex's form, but Aaron didn't kid himself that this was over. Even if Alex did let it go for now, no doubt he'd wake up to the man fretting again. But then again, it was one of the things that he'd always loved about the man. How passionate he was, how dedicated he was to doing the right thing. 

"Come on, are you feeling well enough to get and eat some ice cream at least?" The other man appeared to be considering it, but Aaron wasn't done yet. "We can cuddle on the couch and watch trashy soap operas until you fall asleep. How about that?"

Alex chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly playing up how pitiful he knew he looked. "The non-English ones?"

"If it will get you out from under that blanket and on the couch, I will watch whatever it is you want."

When Alex bounded up off the bed toward the kitchen, Aaron sighed and pushed himself up as well trying to not be bitter. It wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd hoped for more time with his partner, but at least it was something.


End file.
